1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilator hood, and more particularly to a ventilator hood which has a water cleaner.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional ventilator hood for a stove in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 6-7 comprises a body (40) and an inlet (50) having a heating plate (51) mounted on the underside of the body (40) to allow an oily air mixture created by a stove to pass therethrough. A sprayer (70) is mounted in the underside of the body (40) for injecting water to separate the oil from the oily air mixture that passes through the inlet (50).
A separator (60) is located under the sprayer (70) and has a baffled path (61) defined therein for separating the oily air mixture delivered from the sprayer (70) into oil and air. A reservoir (80) is located under the separator (60) to receive the separated oil and the water released from the sprayer (70) through the separator (60).
An outlet (90) is mounted on the underside of the body (40) and communicates with the separator (60) for exhausting the air therefrom. At least one motor (62) is mounted on the body (40), and the associated motor (62) drives at least one fan (63) for discharging the air delivered through the outlet (90) to outside.
There are several disadvantages to such an arrangement in the conventional ventilator hood for a stove, such as:
1. A large size, the conventional ventilator hood is large because the baffled path (61) of the ventilator hood is long and thick. Therefore, the shape of the ventilator hood is not attractive and is not suitable for an ordinary family.
2. Suction not adequate, the suction of the fan (63) passes through a long baffled path (61) in order to reach the inlet (50). Therefore, the suction at the inlet (50) is not adequate.
3. A complicated structure, the conventional ventilator hood is made of many materials because the structure of the conventional ventilator hood is complicated. Therefore, it will increase cost and be difficult to repair.
4. Condensed oil cannot be effectively drained to the reservoir (80). The inlet (50) has a heating plate (51) that is mounted on the underside of the body (40) to prevent condensing oil from making the inlet (50) dirty. The heating plate (51) not only reduces the inlet (50) area but also consumes extra electricity.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional